oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2014 Easter event
Dialogue The dialogue in the event is funny, I'll only enter it here for posterity. Easter Bunny: Take eggs from the pile... take them above ground... hide the eggs... Player: Hello? Easter Bunny: What are you doing here? Get back downstairs, rabbit! Look at the lights! If (1): Player: Okay!, then dialogue ends immediately. If (2): Player: I'm not a rabbit! then Easter Bunny: What? You LOOK like a rabbit! Player: One of the chocolate eggs turned me into a rabbit. Easter Bunny: Stupid bird! I told it to lay chocolate eggs, not magical eggs! If (2a) Player: But I like being a rabbit! then Easter Bunny: Actually, so do I! But I'm afraid there's no way to make the eggs' magic work above ground. Anyway could you possibly help me out? I've got a reward in mind for you. to (2c) or (2d) If (2b) Player: What's happening here? then Easter Bunny: Well, I was meant to be delivering eggs, but I left it a bit late again this year... So I thought I'd get ordinary rabbits to help me deliver the eggs. But they're so stupid! I couldn't get them to understand! So I set up the lights and speakers to hypnotise them. So now all the children are getting their eggs... aren't they? Player: No, the rabbits are just burying the eggs and not giving the children any way to find them. Easter Bunny: Oh dear! This is terrible. Will you help me? All you need to do is hand out some eggs to children. If (2c) Player: Of course I'll help! then Easter Bunny: Oh thank you! You can take eggs from the pile downstairs or dig up the eggs the rabbits bury on the surface. Hand out ten eggs then come back to me for your reward. If (2d) Player: No. Then Easter Bunny: Oh dear! If (2e, this option not available if you took 2a) Player: Is there a reward? Then Easter Bunny: Well, I do have an idea for a reward... hand out some eggs for me and I'll sort you out with something... Will you help? If (3) Player: What's happening here? then proceed to (2b). Dialogue with children When you talk to a Child, the Child will ask one of the following: *I haven't had ANY Easter Eggs this year. Can I have one of yours? *May I have an Easter Egg? *Give me a chocolate egg! I WANT CHOCOLATE! *Can I have an Easter Egg? *Oooh! Eggs! Can I have one? Pleeease? *Look! has chocolate eggs! Give me an egg! Please please please! If you say no, the Child will be persistent in asking for an egg: *after 1st no: Please? *after 2nd consecutive no: Pleeeease? *after 3rd consecutive no: Pretty Please? *after 4th consecutive no: Pleasepleasepleaseplease? *after 5th consecutive no: Pretty please with sugar on? *after 6th consecutive no: I HATE YOU! If before you say six consecutive No's, you instead say "Okay, here you go...", the Child will respond with: *Yay! Thank you ! * is the Easter Bunny! If you use a special carrot-flavoured egg on a child, the child were fly into the air and transform into a rabbit, if another child is close by, that onlooker will exclaim "You turned him/into a rabbit!" and after a few seconds the child will transform back and exclaim "That was cool!" A child who transform into a rabbit and then back to a person may also exclaim "Woah..." If you eat a special carrot-flavoured egg while in close proximity of children, those children close enough to you will exclaim, "Yay! Bunny!" 04:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) If you 'listen-to' the speakers in the room below which the Easter Bunny is located The speakers are emitting a stream of instructions in rabbit-speak. Take eggs from the pile... take the eggs above ground... hide the eggs for the children to find... Player: Take eggs from the pile... take the eggs above ground... I've got to snap out of it! That thing nearly hypnotised me! 04:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC)